A Spell Gone Totally WRONG
by Kuroshiroryuu
Summary: Titus and Sphintus are arguing and poor Aladdin got caught into the mess. Now how will the gang handle what happened to Aladdin? A little accident made Aladdin change to an ADULT! I'm bad at summaries and the characters may seem OOC-ish and I'm bad at grammar. I haven't deciding the pairing yet, but I'm think this may become yaoi, but not sure yet! Rated T for now to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Little Mistake, A **_**BIG**_** Mess…**

Summary: What would happen if Aladdin got turned into an adult by a spell that he didn't know how to reverse? Messed up magic problems and big changes for their everyday lives. I'm bad at summaries and grammar, flames that are nice would be nice. Pairing will be random until someone gives me a pairing they would like. May have OOCness because I don't know how the characters would really react. (-^ ^-)

Also this is my _very first_ fanfic so please go easy on me, arigatou. Oh, and I kind of changed Magnoshutatt Academy to be not apart of Al Sarmen because I have a few ideas in mind but I want to know the readers' opinion first before I continue. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi the Labyrinth of Magic, I wish though!

~Normal POV~

It was a normal day for Aladdin and his friends, Titus and Sphintus. Today was a special class for all the three, they were going to make a new type of spell for class. Myers, their professor, said that they would be experimenting on the 8th magic, life, in attempt to create a body changing spell that could last longer than the mirror image light spell.

"No you idiot! You can't just add light magic like that! You'll make the spell unstable!" yelled Sphintus at Titus.

"Ugh… Don't worry so much, it's not it'll explode or something!" retorted Titus, who was looking _pretty_ pissed for being called an idiot. "And you shouldn't be talking since you _barely_ made it into the 1st Kodor in the first place!"

*snap*

"THAT'S IT! We'll see who's the better magician right here and now! We ever completes the spell first wins!" shouted a very red Sphintus at Titus' last comment.

Now to the main character who's been ignored till, Aladdin began saying, "Now guys you don't need to fight you know. Myers even said we should be working together to make it-" until he got cut off by both Titus and Sphintus.

"THIS ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS ALADDIN!" they yelled in unison. And so Aladdin, saddened by his friends coldest towards him, sits by himself at the other table doing his own spell formula.

15 minutes later…

"I'M DONE!" Titus and Sphintus yelled simultaneously.

"Alright you maggots, let's see what you got," said Myers. "Aladdin you don't minding being the test subject do you?"

"No I don't, I'm confident that they did well!" said the all so cheerful voice, mainly because his friends would _finally_ talk to him again without snapping at him.

"I'm first then!" "Are you kidding me?! I'm going first!" "In your dreams pretty boy!" Titus and Sphintus began bickering again and accidentally cast their spells at the same _time…_ (not good~)

"You maggots! That's dangero-!" Myers warning was too late and poor Aladdin got hit by both spells!

"ALADDIN?!" Everyone in the room rushed to the cloud of smoke from which Aladdin was standing before.

"I'm alright, I don't think the spell effected me in anyway…" said Aladdin, but everyone noticed right away that Aladdin's voiced different. More deeper than it was before. Then when the smoke finally cleared every froze. There stood Aladdin, not as a child anymore but a fully grown _adult_! And a very…ahem… _hot _one at that.

There was an awkward silence… "Huh? What's wrong everybody. Is there something on my face?" questioned Aladdin who clearly didn't know about his current form. Another minute later, everyone screamed:

"ALADDIN?!"

Wincing at the impact of the sound wave that just hit him, "…yes? Is there something wrong guys?" he asked innocently. Myers gave Aladdin a mirror to see himself and he froze. The mixture of Titus' and Sphintus' spell made him transform into a hotty, why shouldn't he be surprised. Next thing he knew it, he fainted after processing what had happened.

Aladdin's last thought before he was knocked out cold was, "How in the name of Solomon did this happen?!"

~Aladdin's POV~

When I woke up I was in my bed. When I got up I knew right then that what I thought was a dream was _real_. I was turned into an adult by Titus' and Sphintus' magic when they collided. Now how am I going to turn back?! I decided that staying cooped up in my room wasn't going to be much help so I went to see Myers, in hope that she knew of a way to turn me back to my original form. But that ended in a failure as well…

"Sorry Aladdin but since it was a collision of two unknown spells I don't know of a way for you to turn back to normal," was what she said. Now I'm stuck like this until the magic dissolves as per what Myers says because apparently transformation magic has a time limit. The only problem left is that I don't know _when_ it's going to wear-off, so now I'm stuck like this. Luckily everyone accepted that and I can still go to class as usual, but for some reason everyone is acting differently then before…

The girls all squeal and giggle when I pass by and I don't know why, plus they're always blushing slightly from what I can see. Then the guys are in awe of me for some reason and they kind of blush too when I talk to them. I wonder if I look weird as an adult… Well I just hope I can turn back to normal soon because I don't know how everyone in Sindria, Alibaba and Mor would react to how I look now.

So did you like it? Like I said in the beginning, I'm a total idiot when it comes to writing anything, so I hope it was good for a first try. Flamers are okay but please keep it nice, I'm just a kid with a negative attitude, so I will probably put myself down after a harsh flamer for a week or longer… I'm up for suggestions too if you have any! And if you guys don't like it I with leave it as it is because I won't have the courage to try writing again if this one fails miserably.

Hoped you enjoyed it!

Ryuu-kun~ (-^ ^-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Aladdin's New Life at Magnoshutatt**

Kuroshiroryuu: Okay time for the next chapter! I hope I don't mess up though…

Aladdin: Don't worry so much, I'm here for you!

Kuroshiroryuu: Aladdin… YOU'RE SO CUTE! *preparing tackle hug*

Sphintus: Oi! You're going to hurt the poor guy like that! *blocks Aladdin*

Kuroshiroryuu: B-But he's just so cute!

Titus: Leave him alone commoner, he doesn't belong to you.

Kuroshiroryuu: You shut it Titus! We all know you're a Tsundere!

Titus: I am not!

Kuroshiroryuu: Oh yes you are!

Titus: NOT!

Kuroshiroryuu: YES!

Titus: NOT!

Aladdin: Ryuu-kun doesn't own Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic at all okay?

Sphintus: And hell, if she did… *shiver in thought* I don't even want to think about it…

**~Previously: Aladdin's POV~**

_The girls all squeal and giggle when I pass by and I don__'__t know why, plus they__'__re always blushing slightly from what I can see. Then the guys are in awe of me for some reason and they kind of blush too when I talk to them. I wonder if I look weird as an adult__…__ Well I just hope I can turn back to normal soon because I don__'__t know how everyone in Sindria, Alibaba and Mor would react to how I look now._

~Normal POV~

With the next "Iktiyar" (this is the every 2 month exam if you guys didn't know) coming up, everyone was busy preparing for their chance to go up to the next Kodor. Of course this also means that our magician gang wasn't slacking off either. Even with Aladdin as an amazing hotty now, he still works diligently in his studies.

It has been only a day since Aladdin's transformation but it seems like nothing changed at all, _except_ for a few things…

"Kya~ Look Aladdin's coming this way!" squealed a younger 2nd term female magician. And as she said so Aladdin walked by, imaginary sparkles floating around him like an aura. "Ou… I wish he was in our class!" added another female.

Apparently, Aladdin didn't notice how everyone's attitude was changing around him but that didn't stop Titus and Sphintus to see it.

Ever since their… ahem… big accident that caused Aladdin's transformation they been acting very awkward towards him. Every time a girl would sneak a peek at Aladdin they would send death glares at them, scaring them off for sure. And the best part is that the two of them didn't know why they were acting like that!

~Titus' POV~

Ever since what happened to Aladdin I noticed ever girl, and even _guys_, were looking at Aladdin with hearts in their eyes. _Hearts_! No way in hell am I going to let anyone take _my _Aladdin away from me.

… Wait. Did I just say _my Aladdin_?! What's wrong with me?! I know that Aladdin was the very first _true_ friend I ever made at Magnoshutatt, but it's not like I own him… Ah, I'm protecting him from those sluts! I mean girls! That's it, it has to be or am I actually in _love_ with Aladdin…?

Ahahaha! No way, that can't be it. It was my fault anyway for getting him stuck in this mess, so it's only natural that I help him. (Oh if only you knew what I have in store for you…)

"Hey Aladdin! We're going to be late for class!" I called Aladdin because I knew that he would never want to miss a class. After all, he's really serious in learning magic.

"Ah okay, give me a minute okay?" Aladdin was surrounded by a group of 1st term girls, all asking him to spend time tutoring them. I swear if they continue to bother Aladdin, I'm going to use my magic to shut them up for good. Taking up my precious time with Aladdin is unforgivable!

"Man… Ever since Aladdin changed everyone's been after him like they got love struck!" cried Sphintus. I knew that he wasn't happy with this development either. They were friends for longer and roommates to boot! I'm kind of jealous of that fact though…

As soon as Aladdin turned around, I swear my heart stopped. I knew that Aladdin looked pretty amazing in his older form but still… _those sparkles are so damn annoying_!

Aladdin was still wearing what he normally did, but this time you could see that he had muscular arms, broad shoulders, a good body figure, a handsome face, a beautiful smile…

I can feel my face heating up too. _What in the name of Solomon is wrong with me_?!

Aladdin's just a friend. My best friend. There is no way that I like him as a lover because I'm sure that I'm straight, I'm not gay at all. (of course you're not~ lies!)

As we were heading to Myers' lightning magic class I could see a group of guys heading towards us. Next thing Sphintus and I knew, Aladdin just got kidnapped right before us!

"ALADDIN?! Get back here you commoners and give him back!" I shouted as I followed them. Worst of all was when I was about to catch up to them they disappeared behind a corner. "Damn it!"

"clam down stupid! Let's just head to class. You and I both know that there is no well in hell Aladdin would ever miss class. Especially Myers," said Sphintus. I was about to protest until I saw his face.

He was _totally pissed_. I guess he didn't like the idea of his friend getting kidnapped either. Not like I can deny what he just said either so we head to class and thank Solomon that Aladdin came in right after us from where ever he was.

"What did those guys want from you Aladdin? " I asked, I seriously would kill those guys if they did _anything _to Aladdin.

"It was nothing really. They said that they wanted to nominate for something called 'The Best Male Magician Contest' or something. Apparently there are two very important things a candidate needs, looks and the grades. And they told me that the prizes were amazing so I allowed them to." Aladdin explained as if it didn't really matter to him at all.

Then as he finished explaining, one of the guys who kidnapped him before came over.

"Um… Aladdin-kun? Sorry to bother you to be our candidate for this. It's because we don't have anyone in our year who can win the grand prize for us," the bay seemed pretty meek. Guess I'll leave him alone, _for now_.

"What grand prize? It would have to something amazing for you guys to go ask Aladdin for help," Sphintus was right, though I won't admit it. Why would they go to such lengths to win for? But when I say the boy brighten up like a child we just received the best present in the world began speaking.

"It's 1st citizen statuses for the whole entire year for whoever wins! That means everyone it that same year would be able to go anywhere in Magnoshutatt!" he practically screamed that last part. But that _is_ an amazing prize, but I got to would why though. Magnoshutatt is a place with very high standards and just letting random people have the 1st citizen status. There _has_ to be someone pulling the strings behind this… Well this is only an assumption so I can't be sure.

"Alright you weaklings! Time to practice transformation spells! Titus and Sphintus have to spilt up because of our last little accident…" after Myers said this everyone began laughing, even Aladdin. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. It was embarrassing enough that I messed up a spell when I am the top seat student for the year, but now I'm a laughing stock because of it too.

But it was so bad since I got to see Aladdin's beautiful smile…

STOP THINKING ABOUT IT TITUS! God I don't now what's wrong with me…

~Sphintus' POV~

About an hour later the magic class ended…

It was time for of physical building class with Myers. I don't see why I have to take it though, but it wouldn't hurt since I'll be with Aladdin.

Ever since we became roommates at the beginning of the year I started to appreciate him more. He was a fun guy to have around and the way he first treated Titus when he asked Aladdin to be his friend was the best. He's the coolest guy I know and I want to stay be his side forever!

Wait. I just sounded like a girl in love… Well I _do _treasure Aladdin, but only as a friend and nothing more. Although I wouldn't mind if I fell for him, he has always been there for me so why shouldn't I?

"Oi you maggots! Get into the change rooms to get ready for the athletic competition today!" Myers seemed pretty excited as well when she said this.

_Oh crap_… I totally forgot about that. The academy wanted to try a new way of schooling that would improve both magical and physical education. Wait. If we're going into the change rooms to change then Aladdin's going to be half naked…

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF SOLOMON AM I SAYING_?! But I guess since Aladdin's transformation I would be interested on how my spell changed his body and I could tell that Aladdin's body was like a model's now too.

~inside the change room~ (this in going to be fun!)

I don't know why but there's an aura of pressure around everyone except Aladdin. Then when Aladdin began talking off his clothing I saw everyone staring at Aladdin, even Titus! The hell?! They were all staring at Aladdin practically striping himself just the change! Now that's crossing the line!

"? What's wrong everyone?" I snapped out of my thoughts since it seemed Aladdin noticed the attention he was gathering. Then I froze.

He was half naked and I could see everyone in the room had a slight blush, and everyone was a guy for Solomon's sake! "Hey Sphintus-kun, why is everyone acting weird?" Aladdin went right up to me. I had to look up since my height only reached up to his chest which was pretty well… sexy… It's the only way I can describe it.

Dear Solomon help me.

He was so close and I could feel his breath. He was staring at me with his usual expression but there was something different about it. I swear I could feel my cheeks heating up. He was so handsome up close.

Oh I get it now, I'm in love with Aladdin and I always did ever since I met him. Aladdin is my one and only love…

And that's the end for now! What do you think? I kind of feel bad about leaving it like that but I ran out of ideas… I have some ideas for the next chapter when everyone gets into the games, especially jealousy when Aladdin is surrounded my girls and guys!

Hoped you enjoyed it~!

Ryuu-kun (-^ ^-)

And thanks to Sarah Eustacia Eve Rosalie for being the first person to fav and follow my story! Hope you liked this new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Battle for Aladdin!**

Kuroshiroryuu: HI-SU! I'm happy that the people who are reading my fanfic are happy and that makes me happy too! I just want to say my thanks for supporting it! NOW ONTO THE STORY! And sorry for the late update!

Sphintus: OI! You forgot the disclaimer baka!

Kuroshiroryuu: HIDOI! (cruel)

Titus: Haa… We'll just leave them to their bickering.

Aladdin: Ryuu-kun does not own _Magi, The Labyrinth of Magic_ and never will!

Kuroshiroryuu: Can't you put it in a nicer way Aladdin?!

Aladdin: Ah, gomen ne Ryuu-kun.

Sphintus: Let's just get this over with…

**~Previously: Sphintus' POV~**

_Oh I get it now, I__'__m in love with Aladdin and I always did ever since I met him. Aladdin is my one and only love__…_

~Sphintus' POV~

"Sphintus-kun? Are you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts. _crap, I zoned out!_

"U-Um.. Yeah! I'm fine but would ya hurry up and finish changing? I don't want Myers to get pissed off if we're late!" I seriously don't want to face him like this. My face is probably completely red now so I got to calm down, and soon! Man, why did he have to become so damn sexy!

"What's wrong with you commoner? If you act like that you'll make Aladdin worry," "UWAH!" _god damn it!_ "Titus! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I clutched my chest.

"? Well if's your own fault for now paying attention. What's making you so jumpy today anyway?" Ah if only you knew. I just figured out that I actually _love_ Aladdin who's been my friend and roommate the entire time I've been in Magnoshutatt. How am I suppose to act normal around him now? Being self-conscious sucks…

"Hey! Titus-kun, Sphintus-kun! It's time for class!" Aladdin was finally done changing._ Thank Solomon!_ We were all wearing simple white t-shirts and navy shorts but Aladdin still looked so god damn sexy. _Snap out of it baka! This is no time to act like a love sick girl!_ I'm wondering how long I can last with older-Aladdin around before I accidentally confess or something… Oh dear Solomon, don't let _that_ happen!

When we got out of the change rooms everything was completely different. Their all this obstacle courses, race tracks, pools and open fields everywhere! Myers was in the middle of all that looking straight at us with this huge grin on her face.

"Alright you maggots, today will be a trial run for the courses!" Myers still seemed too happy which made me feel uncomfortable… "What do you mean 'trial' run Myers-sensei?" seems like I wasn't the only one who thought there was something fishy going on. "It's just as I said it is! We were lucky enough to be the class selected to test out the equipment and fields for the _real _athletic competition tomorrow!" _Oh dear Solomon. She's going to work to death! _was what I was yelling inside my head. This day just keeps getting worst by the minute.

"First off is the 'Acid Dash Course'! It's a race track full of traps mainly made of acid and don't be afraid, it wont hurt you but it will melt off your clothing!" I froze at the '_melt off your clothing'_ bit. "Wait does that mean some of us with have to finish the race… naked…?" seems that Titus didn't like that idea very much either.

"You _are_ men are you not? And it is not like the end of the world will follow either. Just finish the race without getting hit by the acid and you will be fine." I think Myers actually doesn't care about seeing her own student naked huh… She must have nerves of steel. "Enough chit-chat! NOW EVERYONE RUN!" She whipped everyone onto the track with her lightning magic and it HURTS! Man, hope this day doesn't get any worst…

~Titus; POV~

That bitch! She didn't need to throw her damn stupid lightning magic at us! Ugh… whatever, I just want to get this over with.

We just started the course and nothing happened yet so maybe the course is defective?

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

Wait, what was that? "THE FIRST TRAP HAS BEEN SET OFF! Better watch yourselves maggots!" Myers was still grinning where she was standing. _What is she? A sadist?!_ Ugh… no choice but to keep running now! Before I knew it these gun-like machines came out of nowhere and aimed at us. _Not good! _

*BANG! BANG! BANG!*

They started to shoot at us. Some of the poor souls who didn't dodge the first round got their clothes melted right off, leaving embarrassed in the middle of the track. Can't blame them though, this course is nuts. Who came up with this idea anyway?!

"UWAH!" That was Aladdin's voice! I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that Aladdin got hit by some acid and clothes began melting off. But thank Solomon it was _only _his shirt, although I guess that isn't any better either.

Because we were running, Aladdin was covered in sweat and those little droplets were shining on his bare skin. Main point is he looked sexy. He was practically glowing in the sunlight!

"KYAAA~! ALADDIN-SAMA!" *trips* _WHAT?! _The girls, who were on the other side of the track doing their activity, all had hearts in their eyes when they saw Aladdin half naked because of the acid. For some reason I felt pissed off at them and I ended giving them death glares, which scared them off pretty well. Sometimes having a powerful family name can be helpful.

"Hey Titus-kun, why were those girls screaming my name for?" "GYAH! Don't scare me like that Aladdin!" He just popped out of nowhere right beside me and I ended up slipping. _Crap! *_grabs_* _Before I hit the ground, Aladdin grabbed my arm.

Okay, now he's too close! I felt like I was blushing like crazy from being too close to him. "Ara, are you okay Titus-kun? Your face is bright red!" "I-I'm fine! And don't state to obvious about my face!" I don't know what's wrong with me!

"Aladdin-sama! Look this way please!" The cheering of the female population was getting really annoying right now… But Aladdin still turned to face them. Sometimes I wonder if he's just a plain idiot or just a regular gentleman… well not really gentlemen like when he grabbed my chest when he thought I was a girl.

Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean I'm a girl for Solomon's sake!

Back to Aladdin, he greeted the crowd of girls as we finished the race with a normal smile. But in all honestly it wasn't normal at all. Because of all the running we did, his body was glistening with sweat which shone in the sunlight, and it didn't help at all since he had the face and body of a model now either.

"KYAA! He smiled at me!"

"No way! He was smiling at me you whore!"

"You're both wrong because he was smiling at me!"

*sweat drop* I seriously didn't know what was happening in front of me now. All the girls were fighting for Aladdin's attention. Sure he was cute before but this is ridiculous! I glanced over to where Sphintus was standing and he looked absolutely _pissed_ at all the girls and curiosity brought me over to him.

"I think you should get a new shirt from Instructor Myers Aladdin before this gets out of hand," they girls were still following Aladdin like love sick puppies.

"I think you're right Titus-kun, I better go now see you later!" and he went off but he was still being tailed by the crowd of his newly made fan girls. Then I noticed a dark aura coming from a certain friend of Aladdin's.

"Why are you so pissed off for?" I thought it was a simple question but they he turned to me and _nearly _shouted, "They're hogging _MY ALADDIN!" _right after he said that he covered his mouth and his face turned totally red in a second. "Wait, did you just say _my Aladdin_…?" I was utterly shocked. Did he love Aladdin or something? Then he just ran off when I mentioned that, so I guess he really _does_ love Aladdin as more than a friend.

Before I knew it, Myers called the day to an end, apparently while I was still in a daze by Sphintus' unexpected announcement to me that I went through everything without giving any thought to them. We went through the cosplay race, jousting, cross-dressing race, illusion magic haunted house, and the grand magic fight point scoring test without much trouble like the acid race. But now I think this is turning into more of a festival than a athletic competition but why am I complaining, a festival is way more fun.

Once we finished changing and headed for dinner Sphintus grabbed me and dragged me to who knows where.

"Oi spoiled brat, you better not tell _anyone,_ and I mean _anyone _about what I said today!" he was whispering but it had a sharp tone to it. "And why should I listen to you commoner?! You're not the boss of me and never will." I didn't approve of people talking rudely to me at all. "Okay fine! I'm sorry okay?! I just don't want anyone to know about me liking Aladdin as more than a friend!"

He was really red now, just saying those kind of things to a person you don't like really takes a toll on their mental state of mind.

"Fine, I'll help you, but there's one condition."

"What is it?"

"Help me get those girls away from Aladdin, and those guys as well."

"Huh? Why do you care?"

"Don't judge me you gay, I just don't approve of them taking my friend away from me."

"Deal, I don't like them much either."

"Come on, Aladdin's going to worry if we don't get back soon."

"Right…"

Now this is very awkward, didn't think Aladdin's commoner friend actually loved him in that manner. But now I'm wondering what Aladdin is to me now. I act the same why Sphintus does and yet… ugh… I don't understand myself anymore.

But one thing I know for sure right now is that I want to see him. I want to see Aladdin.

~Aladdin's POV~

After classes got cancelled, Sphintus-kun and Titus-kun went off somewhere together and left me alone. I don't know why but lately they've been avoiding me somewhat, like keeping a certain distance between us or their faces always get flushed when I get close to their faces. I wonder if it's because they don't like the current me. I don't see why it matters though, I'm since myself and that's all that counts.

I decided to go look for them when a group of guys rammed right into me. I recognized them, they were the guys from our year who wanted me to be the candidate for the 'Best Male Magician Contest'.

"Aladdin-kun, guess what?! You've been nominated for 1st place!" they all shouted in unison. I didn't understand though, was the announcement out already?

"Huh? Was the announcement done already? I haven't heard anything yet." I seriously didn't know what was happening now. Everything's been so confusing ever since my body transformed. I really wish I had my old body back then everything wouldn't be so confusing anymore.

"That's because it's not the academy who votes for the best magician, it's random people from the Laem Empire. The academy gives them the states and picture of each candidate and from there the people vote those. And you got the most votes Aladdin-kun, now our year has won the 1st citizen status for everyone! We really are grateful to you Aladdin-kun, no now we'll call you Aladdin-sama!" the guys were so happy that they had twinkles in their eyes.

"Um… Sure?" it was hard for me to say that it would be a bit too much when their were staring at me like that… so I gave in.

After I finished chatting with them I began my way to the dinning area since it was time for dinner. But before I got there, I heard someone call my name.

"Aladdin! This just for you today!" it was Myers and it seems that she had a letter written to me.

"Thank you Instructor Myers," I opened it right away because I wanted to know what was inside. But then Sphintus-kun and Titus-kun came back.

"Oi Aladdin, sorry for the wait we had something to talk about," Sphintus seemed to back to normal now but Titus seemed out of it. I didn't ask though since it seemed it was a serious talk.

"Yeah, I'm starving right now so let's get dinner already," Titus wasn't one to wait for others so Sphintus and I followed him into the dinning area.

"KYA! ALADDIN-SAMA'S FINALLY HERE!"

Once we were inside we were blown back by the sheer force of everyone's cheering. All I could hear was,

"Congrats Aladdin-sama!"

"Thank you Aladdin-sama!"

"I LOVE YOU ALADDIN-SAMA!

Everyone seemed really happy to see and before I knew it, I was surrounded by a group of girls. It seemed that Titus-kun and Sphintus-kun got pushed away by them as well. Now that I think about it, I haven't had that old habit of mine for grabbing boobs anymore… maybe I just grown out of it after all the lessons in magic. Anyway these girls were throwing question after question at me.

"What's your favourite kind of girl?"

"What's your ideal girlfriend?"

"Do you have someone you like?"

They kept at it for at least another hour, they would've went on longer if it wasn't for Myers making them stop harassing me.

I finally got some dinner and went to look for Titus-kun and Sphintus-kun and I did. They were already done when I finally sat down.

"Having it rough there Aladdin?" it seemed like Sphintus-kun was really worrying about me.

"Of course he's having it rough commoner, he's been surrounded by everyone the whole day. There's no wonder why he's tired!"

The two of them kept arguing for the entire time I was eating. It was nice though, the two of them were finally getting along which is a great thing.

Once I was done we went back to our dorms for some well earned rest. Then I remembered about the letter, so I pulled it out to read it. I froze. _this isn't good, not good at all…_

"Aladdin? You okay? Your eyes look like dinner plates." Sphintus looked worried.

"Ah yeah, I'm fine sorry for worrying you," I can't show him the letter. Especially because it's from a certain king I know of…

~What was in the letter~

_Dear Aladdin,_

_Hey Aladdin! How's Magnoshutatt treating you? Are you having fun? Oh and I've heard about that athletic competition that the academy is doing and thought to myself, "why not drop in on Aladdin to see ho's he ding?" And so here's a letter telling you that I'm coming to see it with the Jafar, Masrur, Alibaba and Mor! I'm sure that you'll be glad to see us!_

_From your favourite king,_

_Sinbad ~ _(-^ ^-)

~Back to Aladdin's POV~

Oh Solomon, please help me. I hope nothing goes wrong when everyone sees me like this…

~End of Chapter 3!~

So what do you guys think? I know that I kind of rushed the athletic competition trial course run but you got to admit that the acid race was fun! Sorry that it was short lived though, it was a lot better in my head than what I wrote down… Anyway, hoped you still enjoyed this chapter and I really tried hard to make it longer. Making a chapter longer was harder than I originally thought it would!

How was the ending for the chapter though? Leaves you wanting to know what'll happen next huh? I'm open for suggestions if you guys want. Anyway, hope I don't have too much homework anytime soon so I can get started on the next chapter ASAP! Oh and here's something I just came up with which may be inappropriate, but please enjoy!

~Omake: SinbadXJafar!~

"Hey Sin, what are you doing?" Jafar was doing Sinbad's work once again because the king himself said he had more important issues to attend to.

"Writing a letter to Aladdin! I heard that something fun is happening at his academy and because it's been a while since we last saw him I wanted to go. Of course you and Masrur are coming too. We're going to get Alibaba-kun and Mor-san to come too! It's going to be a blast!" Sinbad was practically acting like a child who was dying of boredom.

"So you only care about having fun huh?" Jafar just sighed and continued to work.

"Well that's not really it. I care for you a lot too you know…" you could see a slight pink tint on Sinbad's cheeks now with his famous grin.

"B-Baka! Don't say things like that!" Jafar was blushing a deep red now.

"Eh? Why can't I? I mean we are lovers after all~" Sinbad began walking towards Jafar. He had an alluring aura around him now.

"S-Stay away you womanizer! W-What are yo- mphh~" Jafar was cut off by a pair of soft moist lips pressed against his.

"Even if you say that you want me to stay away, your body says something else, Jafar," Sinbad had his arms around Jafar's waist now and held him closer to himself. "How about we take a break and do something more _exciting_?" Sinbad then carried Jafar bridal style to his room.

"W-What do you mean?" Jafar has lost all of his strength with that one kiss and now is helpless against Sinbad charms.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough…" once they reached his room, Sinbad laid Jafar down and began… ahem… undressing his very _slowly_. Touching his bare skin with the utmost care.

"Ah~ Mmmh~ S-Stop it Sin…" was all Jafar could muster out since he couldn't resist the way Sinbad was touching him.

"But you're the one who doesn't want it to stop" after undressing Jafar, Sinbad began striping himself.

And let's just say that they had a very heated night. Next morn when Masrur came in to get him up, and guess what he finds: scattered clothing and his two best friends in a bed naked together sleeping. Jafar was the first to wake up to see Masrur just staring for a whole minute to process what was going on.

"Sorry," was all he said with a slight blush and left the room. Poor Jafar was beyond shocked and embarrassed, and the hickeys all over his body wasn't doing anything good for him either. The only who wasn't bothered the slightest was Sinbad.

"At least now we don't have to hide our relationship from him anymore, Jafar," Ah Sinbad, how your carefree personality causes your poor lover problems. But it's not like Jafar can stay mad at Sin for long either. That's just how their love was.

~END~

I'm sorry if it was a bad omake… But still hope you enjoyed it! Please continue to support my fanfic from now on. R and R okay? (-^ ^-)

Hoped you enjoyed it~!

Ryuu-kun (-^ ^-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Magnoshutatt!**

Kuroshiroryuu: Hi-su everyone! Really sorry about not updating sooner but I have homework to do and some major assignments to do for class. Such a pain in the ass but I have to keep my grades up! And when I read my chapter 3 I noticed that some words were missing for some reason and I'm so sorry! I didn't know how it happened but it's probably my fault since I wrote it at like 12 am to 1: 30 am!

Sphintus: Would you hurry up and cut the crap! Just write already, this is your fanfic so you're the only one who can finish it!

Kuroshiroryuu: Shut up Sphintus! I have a life you know!

Sphintus: Says the person who's always stuck inside her house!

Kuroshiroryuu: That's not my fault! My parents are the ones who don't let me out!

*ranting, ranting and more arguing*

Titus: *sweat drop* Well anyway, Kuroshiroryuu doesn't own Magi at all just this story line of hers.

Aladdin: Hope you enjoy!

**~Previously: What was in the letter~**

_**Dear Aladdin,**_

_**Hey Aladdin! How**__**'**__**s Magnoshutatt treating you? Are you having fun? Oh and I**__**'**__**ve heard about that athletic competition that the academy is doing and thought to myself, **__**"**__**why not drop in on Aladdin to see ho**__**'**__**s he ding?**__**"**__** And so here**__**'**__**s a letter telling you that I**__**'**__**m coming to see it with the Jafar, Masrur, Alibaba and Mor! I**__**'**__**m sure that you**__**'**__**ll be glad to see us!**_

_**From your favourite king,**_

_**Sinbad ~ (-^ ^-)**_

_**~Back to Aladdin**__**'**__**s POV~**_

_**Oh Solomon, please help me. I hope nothing goes wrong when everyone sees me like this**__**…**_

**~Normal POV~**

Magnoshutatt Academy students were all over the city getting supplies and preparing for their festival to come. This includes our little group of top magician students as well.

"Oi Titus! Hurry up with those props would you?! We don't have all day you know!" Sphintus wasn't very happy about being stuck on buying the heavier supplies at all. Apparently their year wanted to do a cosplay café and Sphintus was stuck carrying the tables, one at a time, back and forth. This was already the 20th trip he has made from the furniture store to the class and he was tired.

"Shut up you commoner! I can't help it if these things are tricky to carry!" Titus was having a great time either. The props were so random, from cheap glass tea-sets to a bundle of samurai swords. "Why the hell do we need all this crap anyway?!"

"Ano… I don't want to burst your bubbles guys but we only have an hour left before the festival opens," Aladdin had an fairly easy job, all he had to do was try out the cosplay costumes. The only problem was….

"Here Aladdin, try this prince outfit next!"

"NO! He should wear the butler outfit next!"

"Try the werewolf one instead Aladdin! I bet you would look so cool in it!"

The girls of the class were suffocating him with the hurricane of costumes he had to try. And the fact that they were very close and practically striping the poor guy to get him to change faster wasn't helping our two love-struck guys who looks could probably kill them all if looks could kill.

And not taking the whole scene very well, the two practically screamed together, "Oi, give the poor guy space! He looks like he's about to faint you idiots!" at the whole group of girls which made them flinch. No one has ever seen those two this mad before. They backed out for their own good as seeing a very dark aura residing around the two closing in on them to get to Aladdin.

Aladdin was half naked and his pants were undone, apparently the girls stopped half way in changing him before Sphintus and Titus said for them to stop what they were doing to Aladdin. And because of his current state, the said boys couldn't but blush a deep red.

"Are…*pant* you two…*pant* alright? Your faces…*pant* are really red." Aladdin was tired because he just went through like about 50 costumes without a break so yeah, he was dead tired hence why he's panting. Now Aladdin was flushing a light pink on his cheeks. He was now seated with his left leg bent, his right leg crossed, his right hand drawing back his bangs and his left resting on his left leg.

Now what do you think everyone reacted with a hot half naked guy with a pose that just screamed sexy?

Everyone just fainted. Even all the guys who were present.

And of course Aladdin's reaction was, "EVERYONE?! Hey are you all okay?!"

And the day went on smoothly after that because Myers had removed Aladdin on the charge of 'being a distraction', which he didn't understand why at all.

And so their eventful day of preparation is done

Not really~

**~Outside the gates to Magnoshutatt~**

"WOW! So this is where Aladdin's studying magic?! It's HUGE!"

"Don't be so loud you idiot! You're going to attract unneeded attention!"

It was too late though, all the people were staring at the long purple haired man and the shorter male in green while they were bickering away.

And of course it can only be Sinbad and Jafar!

"They seem to be having fun ne Morgiana?" said a certain blond who can only be Alibaba.

"Hai Alibaba-san," answered a young girl with red hair. It was the Finalis that Aladdin and Alibaba freed from slavery, Morgiana.

"Anyway, let's go look for Aladdin!" said Sinbad in his ever so cheery voice.

"Ah, Sin! Don't go running off like a child!" said Jafar as the others followed on their tail. This means Alibaba, Morgiana and Masrur.

As the group entered the school gates, they could see all the students running around getting everything ready for the events to come.

"Uwah , how are we going to find Aladdin with everyone running around like this Sinbad-san?" asked Alibaba while looking at the crowd in front of them.

"That's simple! We just go and ask a student y they lens where he is! I heard that Aladdin's pretty well known in Magnoshutatt so it shouldn't be hard." said Sinbad. "Ah, excuse me but could you spare us some time to ask you something?" as he said that, a boy with white hair turned around and you could see that he had a white snake with hem as well.

Guess who?

"Hah? Fine, but make it quick. Titus will kill me f I don't get these back 'cause we need then," said Sphintus,

"We were wondering if you knew of a boy named Aladdin and show us where he is. See, we're his friends and came to visit him," said Jafar.

"Aladdin? Ah, you must be the friends he keeps talking about non-stop. If you guys wanna find him then just follow me, I was heading back anyway," stated Sphintus.

"Thanks. You saved us from having to search everywhere," said Alibaba.

"No prob. Aladdin misses you guys anyway," though he didn't want to admit it he was jealous of now much Aladdin treasured his other friends.

*setting skip ~ *

"Oi, I'm back!" called Sphintus as he entered the classroom.

"Ah welcome back Sphintus-" Aladdin started but cut off the rest when he saw who was next 5 him. His friends who haven't been informed about his transformation yet.

"Yeah, I'm back and I brought your friends Aladdin," said Sphintus as he led them in.

_In in trouble now_ thought Aladdin.

Upon seeing Aladdin, Sinbad and the rest froze. The only minor difference was probably the flush cheeks on Alibaba's and Morgiana's faces.

"ALADDIN?!" they all screamed in unison except for Morgiana and Masrur who just stared at Aladdin with wide eyes, causing Aladdin and his classmates to cringe.

(okay~ since I didn't explain how Aladdin looked in the first chapter, here it is!)

Aladdin's bright blue hair was longer, reaching the floor and his blue eyes were more masculine and angular. He had a slim yet well built body that still could be seen under his Magnoshutatt uniform. And his face no longer had that child-like look no longer but he had a face that could make anyone face for him. Flawless skin, almond shaped eyes, and his bangs perfectly shaped his face giving him that princely sparkle effect with him.

"Did you have an early growth spurt?" asked a very confused Sinbad.

Sphintus finally stepped up with Titus and said, "Long story short, we messed up our spells and it changed Aladdin in this." pointed at Aladdin as he said this.

Silence…

"EH?!" the group screamed again, minus Morgiana and Masrur.

"And we don't know when he'll turn back to normal," added Titus.

"EEHHHH?!"

_Oh Soloman, why are you torturing me?_ questioned Aladdin. He knew this was going to be bad day for sure now. But what he didn't know that a certain black-haired teen watching from above.

_Things just got interesting~ I'm going to love messing this up~_ thought Judal, the magi who sank Amon's dudgeon into the ground.

Kuroshiroryuu: Done! So what do you think? I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I forgot how I wanted to end this so any suggestions would be much appreciated!

Sphintus: Please help this idiot to finish this already.

Titus: I agree

Kuroshiroryuu: SO CRUEL!

Aladdin: See you guys next time!


End file.
